EL UNO PARA EL OTRO
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Mi vida era feliz ya que tenía a mi lado al mejor novio del mundo pero con el paso del tiempo sentía que lo nuestro ya no estaba funcionando y con todo el dolor de mi alma le tuve que dar un punto final a lo nuestro y seguí lamentándome durante mucho tiempo, hasta que apareció él que sin darme cuenta ocupo ese lugar especial en mi corazón y me trajo me trajo la felicidad de nuevo.


**EL UNO PARA EL OTRO**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo un fic MUY especial que es más especial que otros fics que he hecho antes ¿Por qué? Pues porque hoy once de Septiembre es… (Música dramática y de suspenso por favor XD) ¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE BUTTERS Y MI SEGUNDO ANIVERSARIO EN FAN FICCIÓN! (Suenan trompetas, las personas aplauden, se prenden fuegos artificiales, se escuchan chiflidos, se soplan espanta suegras y se tiran globos y confetis XD) es increíble como el tiempo pasa tan rápido ¿Verdad? ya que aún recuerdo perfectamente como el año pasado hice un fic especial sobre mi primer aniversario en fan ficción y sobre el cumpleaños del rubio supuestamente más tierno, amable, gentil, torpe, inocente y medio loquillo que alguna vez haya existido XD y al igual que ese fic llamado ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Butters! Esta historia girara en torno a él pero también sobre cierta personita que MUY pocas veces la ponen con él como parejita y como bono extra tendrá algo que de seguro a muchos-as les gustará Cof Cof Lemmon Cof Cof así que sin más comencemos.**

**Como siempre he dicho, South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone pero esta historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad.**

Un chico rubio claro, alto, de ojos celestes, expresiones aniñadas en su cara y usando ropa elegante, estaba parado en la entrada de un establecimiento apoyado en una pared, con los brazos detrás de su espalda, la mirada clavada en el piso y balanceando su pie derecho de forma algo nerviosa.

-Se-se está demorando- se dijo a sí mismo viendo preocupado el reloj plateado en su muñeca izquierda -¿Será que no ven-vendrá?- dijo esto ya triste y frotándose un poco los nudillos.

-¡Butters!- le llamó de repente una bella chica pelinegra también con bellas ropas acercándose a él caminando a paso algo apresurado sobresaltándolo un poco pero sonrió enormemente al verla.

-We-Wendy- le saludo para luego los dos abrazarse y darse un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome Butters? Lo siento tanto es que tuve un pequeño contra tiempo con mis padres- se disculpó ella luego de separarse.

-No-no hay problema- no le quiso dar mayor problema a eso sonriendo enormemente -¿Entramos?- le pidió.

-Vamos- ella también sonrió enormemente y entraron al establecimiento cogidos de las manos.

Un momentico señoras y señores ¿Pero qué eso lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Leopold Butters Stouch y Wendy Testaburguer son pareja? ¿Cómo es posible esto? Pues bien para esto tenemos que retroceder un poco en el tiempo.

La joven Testaburguer, una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela y alguien bien inteligente con una fuerte moral y un buen sentido de lo correcto y de lo que no es y que no tiene miedo de defender sus principios y lo que cree justo, admirada tanto por chicos como por chicas por su determinación, energía y calidez.

Pero había algo que hacía que cualquier chico interesado en ella se mantuviera al margen y ese algo era un chico pelinegro llamado Stan Marsh. Él y Wendy han sido novios desde que tenían 8 años y aunque tuvieron un pequeño desliz cuando rompieron a los 9, volvieron poco después a ser una feliz pareja.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo la chica sentía que algo estaba cambiando en su relación ya que al volverse adolescentes y pasar por los cambios físicos que uno pasa a esa edad, sentía o más bien necesitaba de cierta atención que el pelinegro no le estaba dando y eso era que la tocara.

No la confundan con esa clase de chicas que quiere que todo el mundo la manosee o algo así, es solo que ella quería que Stan la abrazara, besara con más frecuencia que antes y que quisiera hacer con ella algunas otras cosas un poco más subidas de tono, pero Stan por alguna razón no parecía querer complacerla de esa forma ya que según él no estaba listo para dar esa clase de paso en su relación.

A Wendy eso no solamente la comenzaba a frustrar, sino a sentirse sumamente vacía por dentro y muy infeliz, como si fuera un cero a la izquierda para él y no solamente eso sino que también la molestaba mucho ya que se daba cuenta de que él parecía preferir estar con sus amigos que dedicarle tiempo a ella, sentía que el amor que tenían se marchitaba poco a poco como una rosa a la que no se cuida ni se riega. Así que con todo el dolor del mundo le tuvo que poner un punto final a su decadente relación.

_**Flash back:**_

_-Stan… quiero terminar contigo- le dijo ella con todo el dolor de su alma derramando algunas lágrimas y estando en medio de los pasillos de la escuela y los que estaban cerca de ellos enseguida prestaron toda su atención, los dos tenían 15 años de edad._

_-¿Qué…?- preguntó atónito el pelinegro ya que no se esperaba para nada eso -¿Pe-pero por qué?_

_-Porque… porque ¡Tú ya no quieres hacer nada conmigo! siempre estas con tus amigos ¡Y ya ni siquiera me besas o abrazas como antes! Y yo no puedo seguir con alguien que me trata con tanta indiferencia ¡Así que terminamos!- dicho esto enseguida se alejó corriendo llorando más fuerte tapándose la cara con las manos dejando a un muy devastado Stan que se quedó sin habla._

_-¡Wendy espera!- le llamó Bebe yendo tras ella._

_-Ahora sí que metiste la pata hippie- comentó burlón Cartman y varios de los presentes se rieron del pelinegro._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Desde ese momento Wendy había quedado "disponible" por así decirlo.

¿Pero entonces como es que Butters logró quedarse con ella? Pues esa es otra historia aparte.

Él y la chica ya se conocían desde siempre, pero su relación no pasaba más allá de la de ser compañeros de curso, ni siquiera podrían considerarse amigos. Pero al mismo tiempo que Wendy sentía que Stan la hacía a un lado, el rubio poco a poco parecía interesarse en ella y no solo por el aspecto físico, sino por las cualidades que tiene ella que se habían mencionado anteriormente, ya que ella es alguien a quien admira mucho ya que a pesar de ser un chica tiene los… "cojones" por así decirlo, que él casi no tiene y que muy pocas veces ha demostrado.

Su admiración hacia ella lo llegaba a hacer tomar algunas cuantas decisiones que de niño no se habría atrevido a hacer, como por ejemplo espiarla debes en cuando.

_**Flash back:**_

_-… entonces le dije a Clyde, como sigas mirando de esa forma a las demás chicas terminamos- Bebe le estaba contando a Wendy un problema que tuvo con el castaño amante de los tacos, pero su amiga tenía la mente en otro lado -¿Wendy, me estás escuchando?- le preguntó haciendo que volviera en sí._

_-Eh… perdón Bebe, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa- le dijo la pelinegra con notoria tristeza._

_-¿Todavía sigues preocupada de que Stan no te preste atención y no te quiera tocar ni un pelo? No te sigas mortificando por eso, ya verás que tarde o temprano te querrá hacer de todo, es solo que es muy tímido y aún no se arma de valor para querer llegar a tercera base- le trató de hacer sentir mejor la rubia poniéndole una mano en el hombro._

_-Eso espero…- su mejor amiga no estaba segura de esa y siguieron caminando sin darse cuenta de que Butters las había escuchado todo ese tiempo siguiéndolas discretamente y escondido detrás de una pared._

_-Pobre Wendy… está sufriendo mucho por Stan- dijo él muy triste arrimándose por la pared, en esos momentos no se había llevado a cabo la ruptura entre Stan y la chica -Ella no merece sufrir de esa forma- dijo esto ya molesto apretando fuertemente la pared._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Luego del quiebre entre ella y Stan, Butters ha tenido que verla lamentarse y llorar a mares cuando nadie más la ve, eso también lo pone muy mal. Aunque sin darse cuenta su admiración se había vuelto poco a poco amor hacia ella; no se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta poco antes de tener 16 años y al pasar eso se asombró mucho pero en vez de negarlo trataba de pensar en alguna forma en cómo hacer que ella se interesara en él, obviamente no es de esa clase de chicos que la trate de cortejar o seducir con piropos o usando el clásico cliché de rosas y chocolates (eso no le funcionó con Lisa Burguer) y mucho menos quería tratar de aprovecharse de que ella estaba emocional y mentalmente frágil por su quiebre con Marsh, pero cuando le pidió consejos al Chef…

_**Flash Back:**_

_-Chef, pu-puedo pre-preguntarle algo- le pidió tímido frotándose los nudillos._

_-Claro chico, pregunta lo que quieras- le dijo sonriendo el cocinero mientras le daba vuelta a un pedazo de carne que estaba en una parrilla._

_-¿Cómo puedo ha-hacer que una chica se enamore de mí sin re-recurrir a las tácticas que u-usan los chicos que solo quieren un a-acostón?- esa pregunta sorprendió al Chef ya que por lo general los chicos ahora como adolescentes le preguntan cómo poder cogerse a las chicas._

_-Oh… pues esa es una muy buena pregunta chico- le dijo el cocinero dejando a un lado su espátula -¿De quién estás enamorado tú?- cuando le preguntó esto el rubio enseguida se sonrojó y se frotó más rápido los nudillos haciendo que él riera -no te pongas así chico, no tienes que decirme quién te gusta. Pero si en verdad quieres que una chica se enamore de ti solo tienes que hacer una cosa- cuando le dijo esto el rubio le prestó toda atención y le preguntó que tenía que hacer -lo único que tienes que hacer es ser tú mismo- cuando dijo esto Butters no le entendió -lo que quiero decir chico, es que en vez de hacer lo que hacen los demás chicos sobre fingir caballerosidad o cortesía para poder llevarse a las chicas a la cama, debes ser genuinamente amable, sin fingir en ningún momento y así podrás ganarte su confianza y cariño y verás que poco a poco la chica que te gusta también se enamorara de ti- le explicó sonriendo._

_Eso le dio un gran aire de esperanza a Butters ya que él de por sí es alguien genuinamente amable y le sale con toda naturalidad._

_-Gra-gracias Chef- le agradeció sonriendo enormemente._

_-De nada chico y cuando creas que ya la tienes en la bolsa, rodéala con tus brazos en un cálido abrazo y dale un tierno beso en los labios con el que le transmitas todo tu amor y llévala a la cama más cercana para hacer el baile de la fertilidad y…- como era de esperarse el Chef no perdió el tiempo en hablar del sexo para luego empezar a cantar._

_Así que Butters comenzó a tratar de hacerse más cercano a ella y como la ha estado observando durante mucho sabía en dónde podía estar cuando cree que nadie está cerca suyo._

_-W-Wendy- le llamó un poco tímido acercándose a ella que estaba sentada en una banca en un parque mientras miraba a los niños jugar y ella se sobresaltó un poco._

_-Oh, hola Butters- le saludo con una sonrisa forzada -¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_-Es-está pasando por aquí para com-comprar algo en una máquina ex-expendedora- le dijo mientras tímidamente se sentaba a su lado -¿quieres una ga-galleta?- le ofreció una Oreo, él sabe muy bien que esa es la clase de galleta que más le gusta y en vez de hacer la clásica pregunta de: "¿Te encuentras bien?" refiriéndose a lo que le pasó con su ex-pareja, hizo lo que le recomendó el Chef sobre ser genuinamente amable._

_-…- la chica se sorprendió ya que la única persona que le ha ofrecido una Oreo fue el culón de Cartman y nunca antes, ni siquiera Stan, le ofreció una; pero luego sonrió ya de forma genuina -Gracias Butters- cogió la galleta para comérsela y eso fue suficiente para sonrojarlo un poco mientras desviaba la mirada pero todavía sonreía._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Y a partir de pequeños actos de amabilidad como ese, el rubio se volvió a paso lento pero seguro, alguien cercano a la pelinegra haciendo que ella lo considerara un buen amigo de verdad.

Con eso Wendy se daba cuenta de cosas que tiene Butters que nunca antes se había dado cuenta o que no le llamaban la atención, como por ejemplo que él es alguien muy gentil, considerado e infantil en comparación a los demás chicos que conocía, siempre dispuesto a ayudar los demás sin esperar nada a cambio y con una radiante sonrisa en su cara, su inocencia y corazón de oro son cosas que más de uno le podría resultar tierno y para ella eso se le aplicaba también llegando a tenerle un cariño especial, aunque no podía considerarlo como el mismo sentimiento de amor que él le tiene hacia ella.

Hasta que un día el rubio decidió correr un gran riesgo para demostrarle lo que sentía por ella…

_**Flash back:**_

_Los dos ya tenían 16 años y se estaba acabando el penúltimo año de la secundaria, para la suerte de Butters los habían puesto juntos a hacer un trabajo pero mientras lo hacían, él se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con la chica y solo cuando faltaba poco para terminar se atrevió a preguntarle:_

_-¿Te pa-pasa algo Wendy?- su pregunta hizo que ella desviara la mirada y soltara un suspiro._

_-A Bebe… se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una fiesta en casa de Token para celebrar que se está terminando este año estudiantil…- cuando dijo esto el rubio le preguntó que tenía de malo -es que… ya sabes que muchas de mis amigas irán con sus parejas… y cuando las veo así felices con el chico que tanto les gusta… no puedo evitar recordar lo que tenía con Stan- una lágrima estaba a punto de resbalársele por el ojo derecho. Butters se molestó por la simple mención de Stan y frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de decirle algo al respecto pero ella siguió hablando -me-mejor terminemos esto- dijo ya cortante y dando media vuelta para que él no notara como se secaba esa lagrima._

_Butters se puso triste y desvió la mirada, no solo por el hecho de que ella está muy mal, sino que al parecer sigue teniendo sentimientos hacia el pelinegro del pompón rojo y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro pero al abrirlos notó que ella estaba en una posición bastante comprometedora ya que estaba a cuatro patas en su cama buscando algo y como aún le daba la espalda él podía ver su lindo culito por debajo de su falda amarilla y podía notarlo a la perfección gracias a su panty también amarillo._

_No pudo evitar quedarse un poco idiotizado por esa visión y más porque ella tambaleaba un poco sus nalguitas y parecía que se le estaba a punto de salir un chorro de babas y justo en ese momento recordó las palabras que le dijo el Chef sobre darle un tierno abrazo con el que le transmita todo su amor acompañado de un dulce beso._

_Así que se tragó un gran nudo que se le formó en la garganta y con todo el valor que pudo reunir se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica cuando ya se estaba incorporando._

_-Acá esta- dijo ella con un cuaderno en sus manos._

_-Wendy…- le llamó él casi en susurro para enseguida abrazarla por detrás apegándola a su cuerpo y besarle el cuello por el lado izquierdo._

_-¡¿BUTTERS, QUE HACES?!- preguntó ella muy asombrada por esa acción y enseguida dio media vuelta y encararlo, pero el chico no la soltó y la apegó más a su cuerpo ahora besándola en los labios, un beso que proviene del corazón._

_La pelinegra abrió sus ojos de par en par y trataba de zafarse de su agarre zarandeándose bruscamente y empujando al rubio de los hombros, pero él no cedía su agarre y la abrazó con más fuerza comenzando a acariciarle la espalda y su bello y largo cabello negro como la noche intensificando más el beso._

_Wendy ya frunció el ceño molesta y empezó a gemir cosas inentendibles y levantó la mano derecha con la intención de darle una cachetada. Sin embargo… estaba sintiendo una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, una sensación muy agradable y las caricias del rubio le empezaron a gustar mucho y se podía deleitar con el dulce sabor de sus labios y aparte de eso estaba sintiendo algo que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo y eso era gozo, dicha y sobretodo, las cosas que Stan nunca le dio cuando se estaban volviendo adolescentes Butters se las estaba dando en ese momento y la satisfacía completamente no solamente su necesidad de ser tocada y especialmente de hacer que se sintiera apreciada._

_Así que por puro instinto rodeó su cuello y le empezó a acariciar su rubio cabello y la parte superior de la espalda, eso fue suficiente para que él intensificara el beso e hizo que sus lenguas tuvieran una pequeña lucha algo tímida saboreándose entre sí y solo se separaron por la falta de oxígeno viéndose directamente a los ojos mientras respiraban algo agitados._

_-Bu-Butters… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó aún con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y él rodeándole la cintura con los suyos._

_-Porque…- se detuvo un momento ya que le dio mucha vergüenza poder decirle lo que siente, pero si ya llegó tan lejos no iba echarse para atrás -porque tú me gus-gustas mucho Wendy- le dijo sonriendo enormemente._

_-¿Te gusto?- la chica estaba tan asombrada por sus palabras que preguntó lo obvio._

_-Por-por supuesto Wendy, eres una chica única y sin igual. Eres muy inteligente, considerada, fuerte, defiendes sin miedo tus principios y lo que consideras justo y correcto, todo eso junto a tu bella personalidad son lo que ha hecho que me enamore de ti y quiera estar a tu lado a cada momento- le explicó el chico sin dejar de sonreír enormemente._

_-Oh Butters…- la chica se había conmovido por esas palabras que parecía a punto de salírseles lágrima ahora de dicha y felicidad, desde hace tiempo que nadie le dice esas cosas._

_-Y yo eh… que-quería saber si qui-quisieras que fu-fuéramos novios- le pidió esto ya rojito y desviando la mirada._

_La chica no sabía que decirle al respecto, ya que si bien aún tiene sentimientos dirigidos a Stan… no podía negar la forma en como el rubio la ha estado tratando en esos últimos tiempos, ha hecho que se ganara un pequeño lugar en su corazón. Es justo lo que tanto necesita, alguien que siempre este ahí para ella y que la escuche y que vele por su bienestar y la ayude de forma incondicional y quiera compartir grandes momentos ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes?! Además él no estaba para nada mal en el otro sentido de la palabra._

_-Yo…- comenzó a hablar y él le prestó toda atención -sí… quiero tener una relación contigo Butters- estas palabras hicieron que la sonrisa de él se volviera más grande todavía._

_-¡SÍ!- exclamó él muy feliz para luego besarla de forma apasionada de nuevo._

_Así que los dos decidieron hacer algo que no habían hecho antes y eso es, como diría el Chef, la danza de la fertilidad. Como era la primera vez de los dos estaban algo nerviosos, pero los instintos naturales tomaron las riendas del asunto._

_Sin separarse ni romper el beso ni dejar de acariciarse, el rubio a recostó a la chica en la cama haciendo que la boina de ella se cayera y se acomodó entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que le empezó a quitar su abrigo púrpura y luego su camiseta blanca con el dibujo de un osito dando paso a sus bien formados senos que solamente están cubiertos por un brasier blanco, luego le quitó su falda amarilla y la tiró por ahí y por último le quitó sus largas medias amarillas dejando sus esculturales piernas al descubierto también._

_Él se incorporó un poco para admirar la escena que estaba creando ¿Cuántas veces no se había imaginado tener a Wendy casi totalmente desnuda y a su merced pidiéndole que le hiciera todo lo que él ha soñado hacerle desde hace tiempo? Pues son muchas las veces que ha soñado eso y al fin puede dar ese paso de la fantasía a la realidad, dejando descansar un poco su mano derecha._

_-Bu-Butters… ¿Quieres que te a-ayude también?- le preguntó ella sonriendo por la mirada lasciva y ansiosa que él le estaba dedicando._

_-Sí- dicho esto cambiaron de posiciones y ahora era ella la que estaba encima de él y estaba sentada en toda su erección haciéndola sonrojar un poco, pero sonreía y meneó sus caderas haciendo que el rubio gruñera de gozo y luego le quitó su suéter azul celeste como sus ojos y su camiseta blanca y después sus pantalones verdes dejándolo en calzoncillos ¿Adivinan de que marca es? Pues de Hello Kitty como es de esperarse, eso le pareció muy tierno a ella._

_De un movimiento Butters de nuevo estaba sobre ella y sin reparo alguno le besaba y lamía el cuello mientras metía sus manos bajo el sostén de la chica y le acariciaba con rudeza sus senos al mismo tiempo que le daba leves embestidas haciendo que su miembro se restregara fuertemente contra el clítoris de la pelinegra a pesar de que aún tienen sus ropas interiores puestas._

_-Ah Butters… sigue así ah…- Wendy jadeaba del gozo cerrando los ojos, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior, sujetándole fuertemente los hombros y enrollando la cintura del chico con sus piernas apegándolo más a su cuerpo._

_El chico paso pasó del cuello de ella sus senos y luego de quitarle el brasier se los empezó a besar y succionar como si fuera un bebe. Ante esa acción Wendy arqueó la espalda gimiendo más del placer sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder y ahora sujetaba las sábanas de su cama tan fuerte que sus manos se estaban poniendo pálidas._

_Butters parecía darse un festín con esa degustación de pechos mientras se deleitaba con el olor a rosas de la chica y sus manos ahora le acariciaban sus lindas nalgas, pero tenía que reconocer que su miembro estaba rogando desahogarse y no podría aguantar por más tiempos._

_Así que metió su mano derecha debajo del panty de ella y le metió dos dedos en su entrada haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos enormemente por esa intrusión repentina y algo dolorosa._

_-¿Butters?- le preguntó dejando de gemir._

_-No-no te pre-preocupes Wendy, te es-estoy preparando así que relájate- le quiso tranquilizar moviendo de forma circular sus dedos dentro de la vagina de ella._

_-Hay… duele un poco…- se quejó ella -pero síguele…- le dijo besándolo en la boca para luego abrazarlo por el cuello y lamerle la oreja izquierda._

_El rubio sonrió ante eso y siguió con su acción y siguió moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella y cuando sentía que estaba lista en vez de empalarle enseguida, lamió los dedos que le había metido degustándolos para luego bajar hasta su entrada y lamérsela metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo._

_-¡OH DIOS BUTTERS!- Wendy tampoco se esperaba para nada esa acción, pero vaya que le estaba gustando -¡HAY SÍ BUTTERS, CONTINUA, CONTINUA!- siguió gritando de gozo jalándole el cabello mientras que él le continuaba lamiendo con fervor su zona íntima mientras hacía que apoyara sus piernas en sus hombros y se las masajeaba junto con su culito haciendo que por su cuerpo pasara una corriente de puro placer -¡BUTTER, ME VOY A… AAAHHH!- exclamó ya llegando al orgasmo y el rubio de nuevo lo saboreo todo._

_-¿Te-te gustó Wendy?- le preguntó acercándose a su cara sonriendo mientras se relamía los labios._

_-Sí…- le dijo ella respirando de forma entrecortada y también sonriendo._

_-Y… podrías… ya sabes ¿Hacerme lo mismo?- le pidió mirando el enorme bulto que tiene en sus calzoncillos que palpitaban un poco._

_-Por supuesto Butters, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- dicho esto bajó hasta el miembro del rubio quitándole los calzoncillos dejando al descubierto su gran don en todo su esplendor que medía un poco más de 20 centímetros, todo un logro para un adolescente -Wau… es muy grande- dijo casi en susurro algo intimidada por eso._

_-Por-por favor Wendy, dale gusto a mi sal-salchichita- le pidió Butters ya muy urgido._

_La chica algo temerosa empezó a besar el tallo de su pene mientras le acariciaba los testículos sacándole unas risas para luego metérselo todo de lleno en la boca._

_-¡WENDY JESÚS SANTO!- Butters al igual que ella exclamó en gozo mientras que ella de forma lenta se lo lamía como si estuviera saboreando un helado y como él se lo hizo con sus pechos y el coño, parecía estarse dando un festín -¡CONTINUA WENDY, CONTINUA!- el rubio se sentía en el paraíso por el placer que estaba recibiendo en ese momento le sujetaba el cabello con su mano derecha mientras pasaba la izquierda por su cara y pelo sin dejar de gemir del placer y luego de unos momentos -¡UUAAHHH!- se corrió dentro de la boca de la chica que en vez de escupir su semilla, se la tragó relamiéndose los labios de los misma forma en como él lo había hecho._

_-¿Te gusto Bu-Butters?- le hizo la misma pregunta que él le había hecho a recostándosele encima._

_-Por… por supuesto- le dijo respirando de forma entre cortada -y… ¿quieres seguir con el resto?- le pidió ansioso e implacable, como una bestia con mucha hambre._

_-Como tú quieras…- dicho cambiaron de posiciones de nuevo quedando ella bajo él que le abrió las piernas y le puso la punta de su pene en su entrada y los dos hicieron un leve asentimiento y cuando quiso penetrarla -¡NO BUTTERS, ESPERA!- le detuvo abruptamente._

_-¡¿Qué, qué pasa?!- le preguntó preocupado._

_-¿Tienes un condón? No quisiera que… ya sabes, resultar embarazada- al parecer fue capaz de recuperar el suficiente razonamiento para tomar en cuenta este importante detalle._

_-Eh… este… ¡Ah salchichas!- el rubio enseguida se molestó y se cruzó de brazos ya que no podría avanzar más en esto._

_-No te preocupes Butters… creo que… que mis padres tienen algunos en sus cajones. Ahorita vuelto- dicho esto la chica se paró de la cama y salió de su cuarto sin importarle su desnudez dejando solo al chico unos minutos y él para no perder la "potencia" se masajeó su salami mientras aspiraba profundamente el embriagador olor que tiene la falda de la chica -¡Encontré uno!- exclamó volviendo a la habitación sobresaltándolo enseguida y que ocultara la falda detrás de él._

_-Gra-gracias- cogió el condón y se lo puso como había aprendido años atrás y de nuevo a recostó a la chica en la cama abriéndole la piernas -¿Lista?- de nuevo se posicionó._

_-Li-lista- asintió y el rubio poco a poco se empujó metiéndose en ella que soltó un agudo chillido mordiéndose fuertemente el labio sujetando otra vez las sábanas de su cama y temblando un poco al sentir el grueso glande de él adentro suyo y rompiendo el himen que representaba su virginidad -es doloroso…- dijo con un hilo de voz respirando más agitada que antes y tratando de no llorar._

_-Shhh… tranquila… tranquila Wendy, verás cómo lo disfrutaras mucho- le quiso tranquilizar el rubio acercando su boca a su oído derecho mordisqueándoselo un poco._

_La chica asintió levemente y de nuevo rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y la cintura con sus piernas cuando él estuvo totalmente dentro de ella y sin dejar de respirar agitadamente._

_Butters no la empezó a embestir enseguida y solamente se quedó quieto hasta que ella se acostumbrara mientras le besaba la cara por todas partes, cierto amigo suyo también rubio le dijo que debe ser paciente cuando se está con una virgen para que así la primera vez fuera algo maravilloso, lleno de emoción y deseo y ese tipo de cursilerías._

_Luego de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Wendy movió un poco las caderas indicándole a Butters que podía comenzar. Así que él empezó a darle suaves embestidas que poco a poco se empezaron a volver más rudas._

_-Uh… uh… uh… uh- jadeaba él con cada embestida moviéndose tan fuerte y rápido que estaba haciendo que la cama rechinara un poco mientras sonreía mordiéndose el labio inferior y la gotas de sudor de su frente caían en la cara de la chica mientras le sujetaba las muñecas a esta y manteniéndoselas a cada lado de su cabeza._

_-¡Ah, ah, ah, AH!- la chica gemía más fuerte con una combinación de dolor y placer y también se mordía el labio inferior y tenía los ojos cerrados pero al abrirlos tenía una mirada llena de vida y gozo, se sentía bien, plena, como una verdadera mujer y sobretodo se sentía feliz de poder hacer esto con alguien de su entera y absoluta confianza que le de todo el amor y cariño que tanto necesitaba y quería._

_Así que acercó su cara la de él dándose un apasionado beso en los labios y al separarse los dos sonreían enormemente y ahora gemía de puro placer._

_De nuevo cambiaron de posiciones y ella estaba sentada encima de él empalándose a sí misma, moviendo sus caderas al mismo compás y él se las sujetaba y la ayudaba a moverse de arriba abajo aumentando la velocidad y sus senos rebotaban con la misma rapidez._

_-¡Bu-Butters!- exclamó ella sin dejar de gemir._

_-¡We-Wendy!- el rubio le estaba sobando los senos de nuevo moviendo inquietamente sus manos._

_De nuevo la chica quedó debajo de él y le agarró la cabeza e hizo que restregara su cara contra sus pechos sin que él detuviera sus fuertes embestidas y otra vez le empezó a besar, chupar y lamer sus senos agarrándola de los muslos de nuevo sobándoselos de forma muy agresiva._

_-¡BUTTERS!- volvió a gritar ella rasguñándole la espalda al sentir que de nuevo estaba por llegar al orgasmo._

_-¡WENDY!- él también estaba por llegar al orgasmo así que se incorporó un poco sujetándole los tobillos haciendo que otra vez apoyara sus piernas en sus hombros y aumento la velocidad de las embestidas para llegar aún más a fondo de lo que ya había llegado hasta que -¡WEN-DYYYYYY!- grito llegando al orgasmo dándole unas últimas estocadas._

_-¡BUTTERRSSS!- gritó Wendy también llegando al clímax y él cayó encima de ella y los dos respiraban agitadamente sudando a mares y sin separarse -eso… estuvo… fantástico…- dijo sonriendo enormemente y con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-La primera vez… siempre es la mejor…- le dijo el chico con el mismo semblante para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios -y… aún queda una forma de poder hacerlo…- dijo esto sonriendo con los labios apretados pero con hambre en sus ojos._

_-¿Qué cosa?- ella no entendía a qué se refería y en un acto sorpresivo él se salió de ella y la volteó haciendo que quedara boca abajo -¿Butters?- le preguntó algo asustada girando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás._

_-No te a-asustes Wendy, es-esta forma al principio ta-también es algo do-dolorosa, pero luego se volverá muy placentera- de nuevo Butters demostró que ha aprendido mucho de cierto rubio pervertido e internamente le agradecía incontables veces y dejó de lado toda cortesía y caballerosidad para tener una aptitud más del tipo follero salvaje -¿Quieres… hacerlo así también?- le pidió permiso._

_Ella no dijo nada y solo se limitó a asentir para luego coger su mano derecha y lamerle dos dedos, ya que al igual que Butters, ella ha aprendido algunas cosillas de cierta amiga suya rubia, además de que quería seguir sintiéndose plena y dichosa en todos los sentidos y también estaba tomando una aptitud follera. Cuando los dedos estuvieron completamente húmedos Butters se los introdujo por su otra entrada de forma lenta para que no sea doloroso y también los movió de forma circular, aunque la chica se retorcía un poco; cuando creyó que ya estaba lista se posicionó._

_-¿Lista Wendy?- le preguntó y ella asintió levemente sujetando fuertemente las sábanas de nuevo -aquí voy…- lentamente fue ingresando pero no se detuvo hasta estar totalmente dentro de la chica que enseguida se volvió a estremecer mientras que un hilo de sangre salía de su recto._

_-¡AHHH OH CIELOS, OH CIELOS!- eso le dolía más que cuando Butters se lo hizo por delante y no pudo evitar llorar._

_-Oh Dios mío Wendy ¿Estás bien, quieres que me salga?- el rubio se preocupó mucho por ella y se estaba arrepintiendo de querer follársela de esa forma._

_-¡No, no! Solo… solo deja que me acostumbre…- le pidió hablando con voz muy aguda de nuevo._

_Butters otra vez tuvo que esperar a que Wendy se acostumbrara, el cuerpo de ella le decía que no siguiera con esto por ese agudo dolor y su sentido común estaba de acuerdo, pero esa energía, esa calidez, esa pasión que ha sentido hasta ahora con Butters hacía que quisiera seguir hasta el final y compensara con creses todos los años que anhelo a que Stan le diera este tipo de atención, además no podía negar que ya le estaba comenzando a gustar así que cuando se sintió lista movió levemente sus caderas._

_El rubio capto el mensaje y como hizo al principio comenzó a dar suaves embestidas, no bromeaba cuando pensó que esto era un sueño hecho realidad ya que siempre ha querido poder hacerle esto a la chica que tanto le gustaba, demostrarle toda lo que sentía por ella. A pesar de su inexperiencia tener cierto tipo de amistades y junto con su instinto han hecho que sea capaz de hacer que su sueño se haga realidad._

_-¡Ah, ah, ah, ah, AH, AH!- la chica gritaba más alto con cada una de las penetraciones que recibía del rubio, que se había puesto de rodillas al borde de la cama haciendo que ella estuviera en la clásica posición del perrito mientras la sujetaba por la cintura para llegar más a fondo -¡MÁS BUTTERS, MÁS POR FAVOR!- le pidió ahora ya gimiendo de placer volteando la cabeza hacia atrás y viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados mordiéndose el labio inferior otra vez sujetando fuertemente las sábanas de nuevo y su cabello se agitaba violentamente con cada embestida._

_-¡COMO DIGAS WENDY!- el rubio se paró y se paró sin salirse de ella y la cogió de los brazos y los jaló hacia atrás haciendo que arqueara la espalda logrando que soltara un largo y profundo grito y sus senos al igual que el cabello se agitaban violentamente y la pobre cama botaba humo de sus patas._

_-¡OH SÍ BUTTERS, CONTINUA, DAME MÁS, DAME MÁS!- siguió exclamando ella llena de gozo y de nuevo se mordió el labio inferior y volteando los ojos hacia arriba._

_Butters le sujeto las muñecas solo con su mano derecha y bajo la izquierda hasta la vagina de la chica y de nuevo le metió dos dedos y los empezó a mover de forma circular para que así tuviera el doble de satisfacción._

_-¡WENDY!- gritó él mordiéndole el hombro derecho aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas._

_-¡BUTTERS!- volvió a gritar ella mordiéndose los labios, sonriendo y apretando el culito causándole más placer al rubio que soltó un grito ronco y luego de unos momentos…_

_-¡AAAHHH!- gritaron los al mismo tiempo cuando llegaron al orgasmo y de nuevo cayeron rendidos en la cama y el rubio otra vez encima de ella ya respirando exhaustos pero sonriendo enormemente también._

_-Bu… Butters… para-para ser tu primera vez… lo haces de las mil maravillas- le alagó ella._

_-Gra… gracias Wendy… es como dije… la primera vez siempre debe ser… la mejor- estaba tan cansado que apenas y podía hablar, luego se salió de ella acostándose a su lado y se quitó el condón, que aún tenía puesto, y lo tiró por la ventana -te… te amo mucho Wendy…- le dijo tomándola de la mano izquierda y los dos se veían con los ojos entrecerrados sin dejar de sonreír._

_-Y yo… te amaré de la misma forma- le aseguró y luego de darse un corto beso en los labios cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio y durmieron toda la noche plácidamente._

_Al día siguiente ellos amanecieron con grandes sonrisas en sus caras, Butters abrazaba a Wendy por la espalda y respiraba el dulce aroma de su cabello y poco a poco los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana subieron a sus caras despertándolos haciendo que bostezaran, estiraran los brazos y al verse con ojos perezosos sonrieron enormemente de nuevo._

_-Buenos días Butters…- le dijo ella._

_-Buenos días Wendy- él también la saludo para luego besarse tiernamente pero cuando vieron a su alrededor se dieron cuenta del gran desorden que hicieron, rotas tiradas por ahí, largas marcas en el piso producida por las patas de la cama y sobretodo, el olor a sexo de inundaba todo el lugar -Cre-creo que se nos pasó la mano…- dijo ya preocupado y frotándose un poco los nudillos._

_-No te preocupes Butters… mis padres llegaran de su viaje en la tarde… así que tenemos todo el día para organizar todo es…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que por obra del destino…_

_-¡Wendy, ya llegamos!- dijo su madre, Débora, entrando a la casa._

_-¡OH SALCHICHAS!- gritó muy asustado el rubio frotándose los nudillos a la velocidad de la luz y la chica enseguida se puso tiesa como una estatua de hielo, pero luego volvió en sí._

_-¡Butters rápido tenemos que organizar todo esto!- dicho esto se trató de poner de pie pero enseguida cayó sentada a la cama gimiendo del dolor sobándose por allá abajo y empezó a gemir MUY adolorida._

_-¿Es-estás bien Wendy?- le preguntó preocupado el rubio._

_-Hay… hay… no- le respondió con un hilo de voz._

_-¿Estás despierta Wendy?- le preguntó su padre, Sean, desde el primer piso._

_-¡¿Qué hacemos, qué hacemos, qué hacemos?! ¡No tenemos tiempo de organizar todo este desastre!- Butters se aterraba a cada segundo._

_-Butters… coge la sábana y ponla alrededor de las patas de la cama… para que ellos no noten las marcas en el piso- a pesar del dolor que sentía, Wendy aún tiene la suficiente claridad mental para pensar en alguna solución a este problema, el rubio sin chistar hizo lo pedido y le preguntó que más debía hacer -mete nuestras ropas… debajo de la cama y del closet… saca unas piyamas mías, una bolsa azul y otra sábana- el rubio enseguida hizo lo pedido y le dio una piyama a ella y se la puso rápidamente._

_-¿Qué-qué hago con la otra?- le preguntó._

_-Pon-póntela…- cuando dijo esto él la miró asombrado -no hay que perder tiempo, solo póntela y luego cúbrete con la sábana…- el rubio no tenía de otra y se puso la piyama que es rosa y le quedaba MUY apretada -ahora saca lo que hay en la bolsa…- cuando el chico hizo esto enseguida se asombró por lo que había en su interior -¡Póntela rápido!- le exigió y él no tuvo más opción que ponerse eso -ahora ven rápido y siéntate junto a mí en el piso- dicho esto el rubio y ella se sentaron en el piso justo cuando…_

_-¿Estás aquí Wendy?- preguntó su madre abriendo la puerta de la habitación seguida de su esposo -Oh hija, buenos días- le saludo sonriendo pero luego vio al rubio que enseguida se tensó -¿Quién es ella?- le preguntó y si se refirió a él como "ella" es porque él se había puesto encima una larga peluca rubia y la sábana que lo cubría no permitía que notara su cuerpo de chico._

_-¿Y por qué el cuarto y tu cama esta así de desordenada?- preguntó ahora su padre._

_-Eh… eh ¡Ella es una amiga mía! Se llama Marjorie y ayer tuvimos una piyamada- Wendy otra vez demostró ser bien inteligente._

_-Ah ya veo, es un placer conocerla jovencita- le dijo sonriendo la mujer._

_-El… el placer es mío- le rubio rápidamente cambió su tono de voz para que sonara más agudo y aniñado de lo que es._

_-Snif, snif- el padre de Wendy olió el ambiente y frunció el ceño -¿Pero que es este olor?- cuando preguntó esto la "rubia" y la pelinegra se vieron entre sí preocupadas._

_-Lo-lo que pasa papá, es que ayer a Marjorie le dio… ya sabes, esos días para nosotras las mujeres y como no tenía un tampón…- de nuevo la inteligencia de Wendy fue la salvación._

_-Oh ya entiendo, bueno querido ya sabes lo que eso significa- su madre se tragó el cuento y se retiraron de la habitación cerrando la puerta y las "dos" chicas soltaron un suspiro y se miraron sonriendo._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Y desde ese entonces los dos han sido una pareja y ya tienen un año de relación y justamente ahora están celebrando su primer aniversario y cabe decir que más de uno se asombró por eso, tanto chicos como chicas, pero estas se sintieron felices de que Wendy haya encontrado de nuevo la felicidad y en cuanto a los muchachos… pues más de uno le tenía envidia a Butters.

-Ese hijo de puta de Butters ¡Se ganó a la perra que debía ser mía por derecho propio!- exclamó muy molesto el culón de Cartman, que junto con Kyle y Stan los estaban mirando desde lejos.

-No seas así de envidioso culo gordo, de igual manera tu nunca hubieras tenido ninguna oportunidad con ella- le recriminó el judío.

-¡GRRR Maldita rata colorada! Dices eso porque el hippie ahora te la clava todas las noches haciendo que grites más fuerte que tu madre cuando se la cogen varios tipos al mismo tiempo- le dijo molesto el castaño.

-¡GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE PUTA!- los dos no perdieron el tiempo en molerse a golpes.

-Al menos Wendy tiene la felicidad que merece- Stan en vez de estar molesto o sentir envidia, estaba muy feliz que ex-pareja tenga a alguien que la ame como se merece.

-Mi hermanito sí que tiene mucha suerte- dijo de repente un rubio casi igual a Butters, solo que es muy musculoso, usa un chaleco de cuero negro y tiene una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la cara -siempre creí que iba a terminar como un muerde almohadas como nuestro puto padre, pero sí que sé saco el premio mayor- dijo sonriendo de forma complacida -aunque en algún día de estos… puede que le pida hacer un trío con esa zorrita y sí que nos divertiremos mucho- dijo esto ya de forma pervertida y degenerada.

-Nunca cambiarás Leo- le dijo Stan de forma desaprobatoria pero el rubio rió un poco **(NA: ¡Sorpresa! Los que hayan visto mi fic de ¡Ah Regresado! Sabrán perfectamente quién es él ;D).**

-Primero Wendy te dio la patada y terminó junto con Buttersito, luego Bebe le dio la patada al llorón de Clyde para poder estar con el muerto de hambre de Kenny ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Qué Tammy le de la patada a Craig para poder estar con el anormal de Thomas?- preguntó esto con ironía y burla.

-¿Hablaban de nosotros? ¡HIJOS DE PUTA CHUPA VERGAS DE BURROS Y LAME COÑOS DE VACAS!- les preguntó de repente el rubio de Tourette acercándoseles agarrado de la mano con Tammy y eso enseguida hizo que Leo cayera al piso al estilo anime y Stan rió mientras que Kyle y Cartman seguían peleando.

-Mira Butters, un sexy traje de cuero. Se está acercando tu cumpleaños y… puede que ya sabes, gocemos de ese regalito los dos- dijo Wendy de forma seductora a su pareja que sonrió de forma fantasiosa y le salía un chorro de babas con un poco de sangre de la nariz.

Nunca nadie hubiera previsto que dos personas tan diferentes una de otra pudieran terminar juntas pero esto demuestra que el amor no tiene fronteras y ya sea por cuestión suerte o por el destino, Butters y Wendy terminaron siendo una feliz pareja y de seguro sus padres se asombraran mucho cuando se enteren, después de todo quién pudo haberse imaginado que ellos serían…

_**EL UNO PARA EL OTRO…**_

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 11/09/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho esta historia para celebrar mis dos años en fan ficción, sé que la trama en la que Butters y Wendy se fueron enamorando no es la mejor trama de todas, pero ya saben que no soy precisamente el mejor en las historias de romance y como dije en los fics de Lexus y Lisa Burguer, emparejo a Butters con Wendy para así variar el tan querido Bunny con la esperanza de que alguien más también haga algo como eso y rompa la monotonía, cosa que veo EXTREMADAMENTE difícil, pero bueno cada uno tiene sus gustos XD.**

**Otra razón por la que hice este Wetters o Buttendy o Bundy es porque hay MUY pocos fics de ellos dos y la última vez que hice un fic de ellos dos fue en mis fics de Amores Inesperados & Universo Paralelo. Ahora en cuanto al Lemmon… ¡Es sin dudas el Lemmon más grande que alguna vez hice! Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a los chicos ;D, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir al baño a bajarme las ganas XD.**

**Pero dejando de lado esta historia… tengo que decir que estoy muy feliz de celebrar mi segundo aniversario en fan ficción, en dónde he podido plasmar mis ideas tan revolucionarias aquí (Y medio locas XD) Y en donde he conocido a muchas personas y leído muchas historias :D.**

**Así que les doy las gracias a todos aquellos que comentan en mis fics, ya que sus valiosos comentarios son los que me ponen una gran sonrisa cada día :D.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos-as, sobre todo a mis amigos más cercanos:**

**Coyote Smith (que hizo un fic en mi honor) Cereal Pascual (Fernanda) Robot Atómico 123, Spody el Jarcor, Blackie-99 y Xanderfiels.**

**También gracias a mis otros amigos-as y conocidos y a los que fueron mis amigos-as en su momento: Bertha Nayelly, Skylar Cevering, Shevarastaigan, CoffiG, Mr. NBA, Ángelus24, IceCreamLover96, Sao801, IlGiovane, Sauron123, DeluxePotter1, Diosa de la muerte, NynyRed, Sakuyachan18, Vic Pin, MileyMcTuker, iSweetWorderland, Sweek-Lawliet, Haruhi-Haruno, Choco Bollo, el Maestro Jedi (me sentí honrado al poder conocer a estas dos leyendas del fan ficción :D) Alexa95, Kurumi2413, Chicaventura, Aria BRFTCK, Kaito Scarlet, Valen Minene, N3k00-Ch4N, Cryle, Fortaleza Saiyajin, Gabriel Marsh, JuliBB, Usuario865, Danielita 1999, Emlialshinomori, TheParkerPress, Danny Tucker, Sandy P, Phirsa Fantasía, Lauti, Sailorfujoshi, Kenneth Mc, Kairu Goutokuji, Yuu Kawamura, Natalie Marsh.**

**En fin si me tomara la molestia de escribir todos los autores que conozco me tomaría TODA una eternidad XD, así que de nuevo muchas a todos-as ustedes que hacen de mi vida más plena y satisfecha al leer mis fics y hacer historias que me han gustado mucho leer ;D**

**Les deseo lo mejor del mundo tanto en fan ficción como en los demás aspectos de su vida y espero poder estar aquí durante muchos años más y recuerden que si quieren ayuda para sus propias historias siempre le pueden pedir ayuda al…**

**¡MAESTRO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN! (ahora si voy al baño para bajarme las ganas XD).**


End file.
